ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Book of Sol
(Note the Following Page is Parody, and should not be taken seriously. It may be used for the sake of good fun...or to just tick of the anathema." The Book of Sol is a series of texts by the entity known as SolZen. Which SolZen is unknown, but there are theories to many and to another higher entity. The entire tome is a thing of legend, hidden away but what scraps have made their way out into the wide universe has resulted in great boons for those that find them. Contents With in the text is commentary about beings described as 'OP' and an entity known simply as the Anathema. The identity of this hated entity is uncertain, as the author refuses to name it, all that is known is, it described as, 'Shiny' and a 'pansy'. Besides these things are texts on the Art of Worldbuilding, musings on Marco Quantum Mechanics, such as Phase Theory, Dimensional Density, the Structure of the Multiverse,the creation and control of personal Space-Time Zones, Non Space-Time 'Physics' (Note the term 'Physics' is used for lack of a better term) and Chronal Dynamics. There are also schematics and talks about physics and the 'Hidden World' which can result in, Magic, and Super Science. Among this Super Science, includes SuperWeapons of frightening power, but also robotics, particularly for mechanoids and Super Robots. There is also explanation for technology that uses plasma for a variety of affects, such as weapons, starships, defenses, but also how to convert it and less fuels into a super fuel. There is also examination into the nature of Kaiju, and Giant Heroes/Space Wardens, how they are able to exist, their biology and according to rumors, how to even create them. It also includes theories on creating henshin devices and systems. This is arguably the most sought after portion of the book. Following this there is discussion on Honor and the proper conduct of Giant Heroes. The final portions appear to be comments about events, yet to pass or have occurred outside the known universe. There is rumors of yet another book written by SolZen in his darker moments, that speaks about Kaiju, the creation of Kaijin, Kaiju Weapons, robot beasts, how to find a dark master, abandoning your humanity and creating evil organizations. It is called the Text of LunaPhobos. * The Prism Collection of books based on the writings of the Book of Sol based on the supernatural. While the rest of the book is a guarded secret these chapters have made it out to the wide universe. However, it seems that they were written in such a way that one needs all or most of them to complete the lessons. Still they are sought after **Book of Gold: Deals with the Light, Divine Beings and Higher, Holy Magic. **Book of Green: Deals with the Green, nature and life based magic, and nature spirits. **Book of Purple: Deals with the Arcane, the basic principles of magic, the dangers of its use and its potential. It also talks about beings called Titans. The books also goes into depth about Alternate Dimensions. It is considered the base book for all the others. **Book of Red: Deals with Chaos, infernal beings, their characteristics and how to deal with them. It appears that is is meant to be used with the Book of Gold. **Book of Black: Deals with Death, the spiritual, Hidden World, and Undeath and necromancy. **Book of Grey: Deals with the 'Void', the expanse between realities and the dangers therein. It also introduces darker applications of things spoken of in previous books. *Book of Super Science: This chapter of the book covers science and technology that would allow for the creation of powerful and perhaps devastating devices and technology. It is science that may perhaps even rival anything in the Prism Collection. It goes well with the Book of Chrome *Book of Chrome: The book which deals with Robotics and robotic lifeforms. Combined with the Book of Super Science, users would learn how to create Super Robots. There is commentary on things such as 'Sparks' and 'Living Lightening' that imply that the Prism Collection, particularly the Book of Green can be used to give true life/sentience to these beings in some form. *Book of Giants: This chapter deals with Giant Heroes, such as Ultras, and how to create them. It also gives insight to the nature of invaders, Kaiju and Kaijin. It is also known as the Book of Evolution by some. *Book of Thoughts: The musing of the author which he decided were not fit for any of the other books. It covers topics such philosophy, honor and thought experiments. *Book of War: A book detailing the various conflicts Sol and his realm have been involved in. *Book of Twilight: A sealed chapter that speaks of the 'Dying of the Light' and other times yet to come. Quotes * "I say this, a fool is he that decides the answer before they hear the question." * "And I looked out to the Wider UltraFan Multiverse. Having seen the anathema's works the patience in my heart was gone, in it's place was a merciless void. I saw the taint of the anathema in my beloved Multiverse, his absurd and OP minions and I saw them purged. Then I saw their like in other more wholesome worlds. Infinitely more pleasing to the eye, but out of place all the same. I saw a plague of OPNess on the site, and I looked with my void eyes, and I set one to forever keep OPness in check." * "You don't melee...? Pansy!" * "Do not listen to the anathema, he calls honor for the 'foolish' but he is a fool who does not understand it. Honor is decency, but not at the expense of intelligence, that is vainglorious folly. No, he is a coward. He goes about with the wanton and wasteful destruction of life, but is afraid to face anyone on an equal footing. I say to you this, if you would punch someone, be prepared to be punch. If you would shoot someone, be prepared to be shot. If you would cut down your enemies, than accept that your enemies may cut you down instead. If you cannot accept this truth, man or woman, you do not belong on the battlefield, you belong in the kitchen, with the other pansies!" * "When will these Weekee bastards get their sh@t together?!" * "Damn it (These words were said several times, almost always followed by the name of another entity. However we are certain none of them are the Anathema. He is usually proceeded with a F@#k You) * "Oi Vey" * "Oi, don't bring your beef here" * "AND I STILL DON'T KNOW WHY SPARK DOLLS ARE STILL AROUND!!!" * "A healthy soul dwells in a healthy mind, a healthy mind dwells in a healthy body..." * "Kill it with HELL FIRE!!!" * "With Spatial Density, the degree of integration between the laws of interactions are decided. The greater the density, the more robust and serious the physics. It is these and the Phase Frequency of Matter that decides the physics of any world, dimension or universe." * "And there on the planet, I saw a great evil, wait...yeah Earth is getting invaded again...(sigh)" * "And I shall garb these characters in powerful armor, mighty weapons will be given to them to smite their foes, the blood of giants will be in their veins and they shall be more than men. And they shall give no quarter and know no fear..." * "And I say to you, there are three dimensions of time, as there are three dimensions of space. There is the timeline, going back and forth, alternate timelines, running parallel, converging and diverging at junction points and timelines for timelines." * "History abhors a paradox, yes, you may change the timeline greatly...but you may just as easily be erased from existence..." * "In all things we do, we must be wary of it, and for is this none more so true than for time travelers: unexpected consequences." * "Time Travel is for immortals and fools...and maybe tourists..." * "...and that is why you do not put Transmatter in a Fusion Cannon...but if you wanted to blow up the planet you are standing on..." * "And that is why you should use Hedron Shields when your Hyperwave goes beyond 100~115 Hertz, because despite what those idiots in the hooded robes thinks, conversations with Eldritch Abominations are not fun...trust me on this..." * "It is far that reason that you need a transformation device...or do you really want to walk around with all the imaginary weight in your head...Heaven forbid you get surprised...?" * "I was accused of being a bird-man on fire..." * "I find many things in the universe interesting..." * "At the end of our perpetual quarrel, she went to slumber in the black between the stars. Her presence was a release of energy forever wrapped around that which spawned it. In this torrent of energy, particles of matter forms, are destroyed, and coalesces into new patterns of matter.There no other Prince holds dominion. Thus did it pass that she slumbers in an ocean amongst the stars." * "And though he was son to the sun's wisdom, darkness flowed through his veins, for he took another as his father, it which had fathered darkness." * "And he would bring darkness to the Garden and from the Pit he shall dig up the old enemies of the sun; the serpent, the heretic, the forgotten and the deceased. And he shall gather up the serpents, scattered and broken and make them strong. He shall gather up the trolls, shattered and broken and make them whole. With this horde he shall lay siege to the Garden and leave its heavenly towers and works shattered and broken." * "The Light of Creation, birthed the life of the universe, the cosmic fields that sustain space-time zones. Within them does the Energy of Earth dwell, the shared life of planets. From this arises the life of beasts, driven by their instincts. Ascension from beasthood grants a life form the life energies of man, consciousness as they begin to reason. Nature, Instinct and Reason. Yet it is the enlightened mind that is one with the cosmos." Trivia * It is also known as the Liber Sol, The Book of the Sun, and the Solicon * If you haven't figured out that all of this was done in the name of some fun...I can't help you * If you did figure it out, post some Quotes you would like to see added, in the comments. * It should be noted that the contents of the book appear to be memory protected. That is, memory of the contents eventually fade from the user's mind and even digital copies eventually become corrupted. How this is done is unsure, as the book does not seem to have that sort of enchantments... Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Concepts Category:Parodies Category:Metaverse Series